The shift
by zeldagamer96
Summary: What would happen if Dark Link didn't die in the Water Temple? What if the fight was only a set-up for something larger? OoT verse Rated T for violence and some blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction so please no flames or trolls please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the legend of Zelda or the characters it contains.**

A shadow moved in the corner behind the throne. Ganondorf sensed it immediately, "Welcome shade, about time you got here."

The shadow suddenly took physical form and moved into the moonlight cast through the window, it had the image of an 18 year old man with a black cap, tunic, boots, and face. The only thing not black were the eyes, ember and full of hatred and fear at the sight of his displeased master.

"I'm sorry, I was…detained." The shade told his master. Ganon didn't look interested in excuses. "Oh really? What could be so important enough to ignore the call of your master?"

"I was…studying the hero, learning everything about him, like you instructed!" Ganon suddenly looked very angry. He raised his palm at the shade and he let loose a ball of dark energy. The shadow flew back and landed on the staircase leading to the throne.

"It's true I instructed you to study the hero, but you will follow your masters command, and I commanded you to come here immediately!" Ganon roared.

As Dark Link got back on his feet,(painfully I might add) he suddenly looked like a scolded child who had been spanked, eyes full of resentment and sadness. His body tensed as he dared to ask the question that has been on his mind since he arrived. "Why did you summon me _master?_ He spat the word like it tasted vile in his mouth.

"The time has come, the hero has just released the Sage of Fire and he is now on his way to the Temple of Water, you will intercept him in the temple." Dark Link suddenly looked nervous and excited at the same time. This was it! My purpose was finally coming to fruition!

"When will I leave?" The shade was anxious to just do it. He wanted to be free of Ganon, to kill the hero and break the tie between them. Once that was done, there wouldn't be a need for his help and he could leave Ganon behind. He would be free!

"You will leave directly after this, but there is a problem, even though you posses the skills and prowess of the hero you might not be able to just kill him." What was he talking about? He had been training for this sense he had been created! This was _why_ he was created!

"However, there are alternatives."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters within legend of Zelda, nor do I own the story.**

I had just arrived to the room where Ganon had dispatched me to when I sensed _his_ presence nearby. I always sensed him, it was just easier when he was near. Ganondorf's plan seemed unnecessary to me, I could handle whatever the hero threw at me! I was the shadow of the hero himself. I knew him in ways he doesn't even know.

This room is…strange, Ganon said that it's true form is tied to me. If I succeed, this room will stay as is, if I fail it will return to it's original state and unlock the doors for the hero. Why would Ganon enchant a room like this? Did Ganon expect him to fail?

Well, I believe I can destroy the hero. Ganons last resort seemed too risky, there was a chance the hero could still stop them. It would probably be best to just kill him. But on the other hand, Ganons plan did make a lot of sense.

The hero will be here soon, I can sense his drive, his strength, his courage in the face of death.

He is behind the door now, he isn't alone though, there is strong forest aura with him. Must be a fairy, after I kill the hero I will squash it.

The door unlocks from the other side, showtime, I blend into the shadow of the large tree just as the door opens. He looks around, "Be careful Link, this room is different, there is danger here." I hear the fairy tell him. "Thanks Navi." He looked cautious but not nervous, poor fool. Unsuspecting little fool. He looks around and then, after seeing nothing but the tree and the door opposite, he sprints for the door. "Navi are you sure we are supposed to be here? This door is locked!" He sounded frustrated, good. "Link, we have explored everywhere else, there is nowhere else to go!" I step out of the shadow of the tree just as he turns around.

"What the?" He seemed very confused, I had better clue him in. "Welcome _hero_." I spat. "You can talk ? So, you aren't brainless like other monsters. What are you?" He asked. "I am your shadow, your darkness, your other half. Take away all the heroic antics and I am what's left. I am everything you can't be, I am what resides in you and is begging to come out. I am you." He looked very angry, "You are a monster created by Ganon to slow me down." He retorted.

"A monster eh? Lets find out." I unsheathed my sword and shield and he did the same. I struck first, a slash towards the arm, he blocked. He attempted to stab me, I jumped up onto his sword, he stared at me for a moment, caught off guard by the maneuver and I flashed him grin before kicking him square in the jaw. He reeled back from the blow and I took advantage and let out three slashes from my sword, all of which he just barely blocked. All except one which hit his shield arm but glanced off when he knocked it away with his sword. It wasn't fatal but it was enough to stop him from using his shield. I looked at my ebony imitation of the Master sword and saw the freshly drawn blood dripping off the tip. I brought the tip to my lips, I decided to put everything in place for the backup plan, I licked some blood off the tip.

The hero looked disgusted, he lunged at me with a full on assault, I block and deflected most but he was getting a hit here or there, I needed to end this. I pushed him back with a shield lunge then when his back was turned I released a volley of dark magic. He was able to dodge a couple but was hit by most and was blasted onto his back. "LINK!" His fairy cried. I laughed at this easy victory, mighty hero? Ha! I walked over to him and I heard him utter the words, "Dins Fire!" My laugh was cut short as the wall of flame engulfed me and I slowly burned. I cried out in agony and I knew I had lost.

I melded back into the shadows and left the hero believing he had killed me.

"Soon hero, we will meet again, and next time things wont end as they did today."

A/N: Sorry about chapter 1 being so short, but hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer. PLEASE read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p>When I had finally returned to the castle I knew what Ganon would do, he would yell at me, beat me, nearly kill me, then send me on my way.<p>

So why am I going back? Because I have no choice, Ganon's hold over me was literally impossible to resist. I can't do anything against him, but he could do whatever he wanted to me.

I entered the throne room and the first thing I noticed were the runes scattered about the room, the second were the lines connecting the runes to each other in a pattern I didn't recognize. Ganon turned to me and noticed the wounds I had from my battle with the hero.

What the hero had done surprised me, I knew about his contact with the Great Fairies but I didn't think that it would affect me the way it did. A normal flame would have no effect, but this, this was agonizing, the thing about it was I became so confident and arrogant when I saw the hero just lying there I thought it was over and the hero was done. I was wrong.

"So, you lost. As I expected." Said Ganon.

What? Why did he send me out if he knew I would fail?

As if reading my mind, Ganon said,"I knew only you could face the hero and come back alive, aside from myself."

"What are these runes? I don't recognize them." I said.

"These, are rare minerals found deep in the Gerudo Desert, and were used in ancient rituals to give the user power over his enemies. In this case however, we are using them for our back-up plan. Did you at least acquire the hero's blood?"

"Yes." I reply.

"Good, stand in the center rune, the change will be gradual but the hero won't even realize what's happening until it is too late."

I shivered as I knew what was about to happen, I know that this is what has to happen in order to stop the hero, but, I loath doing anything for the monster that stands before me. This pig who fears a boy only 18 years old in body and 11 years old in mind.

I stepped into the runes and he raised his hands and started chanting something in a strange language. Light burst from the runes and swept me up into them, I screamed as pain enraptured me and suddenly I felt as if I was dying. Then, when I thought I might actually pass out, the magic intensified and I let out an almost inhuman scream which could have woken the entire kingdom and sent shivers up their spines. The only thing I could take comfort in was the fact that the hero would also be in pain when the ritual was complete.

When the light and magic had ceased, I fell to the floor and felt the pull of unconsciousness coming over me and I happily complied. Just before I passed out, I saw my reflection in the mirror across the room, I was surprised and thought I was looking at someone else, but it was me. It looked like me except for the skin, the skin was no longer black, but grey.

It has begun.

* * *

><p>We had just entered the Shadow Temple and Link was acting strange, he seemed different somehow, sometimes when I pointed things out he would snap at me or he would swat me away. Me, his guardian fairy! And that wasn't all, when we encountered enemies he wouldn't just fight them, he would tear at them, the murder in his eyes when he fought would have made the bravest warrior turn tale and run.<p>

We had finally made it to the door with the elaborate golden lock and he unlocked it, we went in and all that was there was a large hole in the center of the room.

"Be careful Link, I think that monster from the Well is down there." I said.

He looked at me as if annoyed and said, "No duh Navi, giant hole in the middle of the boss room and you think the thing that tossed me around like a ragdoll in Kakiriko might be down there? Good observation."

That tears it, " Now you listen here Link, I don't know what Tektite crawled up your butt but don't take it out on me! I didn't have to come here you know! I could have left you after you got the Kokiri Emerald but I didn't, I stayed with you!"

He looks immediately apologetic and says, " Navi, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me lately, I am just so angry and I don't know why. But you're right, I shouldn't take it out on you."

"I forgive you Link, but just remember that next time you are about to snap at me!" I say.

"Deal." He says.

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for the wait but my microsoft word decided not to work! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Legend of Zelda. (Wish I did though.)**

* * *

><p>It wasn't until we were in the desert when I noticed Link was acting strangely again, I could tell he had to bite his tongue to keep from snapping at me. He tried to keep himself in control but he was having a hard time and it was getting to him.<p>

We just made it up a small plank above a small body of water, when Epona made it across I noticed the bridge leading to the desert was out. "Link, you have to stop!"

"We can make it!" He said. He was going to try and jump it? Even Epona wouldn't be able to make that!

"Link! There is no way you can make it!" He grunted and urged Epona to go faster. He is going to die!

Epona jumps and it seems like we are going to fall right into the river, but turns out this horse is a lot more agile than I gave her credit for and we make it.

He smirks at me, "Told ya." I stick my tongue out at him. Smug little pointy-eared tunic wearing idiot.

We ride up to a lone man standing by a tent who looks really, really pissed off. "What are you looking at?" The man says. Link is about to snap at him but I say something before he can.

"We were just passing by. Why are you out here all alone? And on this side of the river!" I say.

"Well, we received a report from a traveller that the bridge was in bad shape, so me and my crew packed up from Kakariko and set up camp here. Then the stupid thing collapses! My men were lazy as it is, but when the bridge went out, they decided they didn't want to repair it. Said they wanted to make a life with them Gerudos. I have a feeling the Gerudos aren't looking for new members though."

"Sounds like your men are pretty stupid to me. Do you know how many men are currently in the Gerudo tribe? One, and the only reason he is a member is because he is their king." Link said.

"How do you know so much about the Gerudo?" I ask.

He looks as surprised and confused as I do. "I…I don't know. I just…do." Link clutches his head and moans. He sways and falls off Epona.

"LINK!"

* * *

><p><em>I'm in a room, with lines all over the floor. There are strange looking rocks at certain points in the lines. The room is hazy, I can barely make anything out. There's a statue, with what looks like the triforce symbol in it. At the base of the statue there is…a throne? It looks like the throne I saw those seven years ago looking through that window in zeldas garden. Only, there's a difference, this throne is distorted, dark, evil.<em>

_I'm suddenly aware of where I am. The palace? That can't be, last thing I remember I was in the desert. So how could I have gotten to the desert to the palace? Wait, I was in the desert, with Navi and that carpenter, and then…I guess I passed out._

_I see something out of the corner of my eye, it's a person. I instantly recognize this man, the man who chased Zelda out of castletown all those years ago, the man who I am destined to fight, the King of Evil. Ganondorf._

_I can't move, something is holding me in place. Ganon raises his hands and chants something strange. The rocks and lines suddenly light up and I'm being pulled into the magic. The pain is almost unbearable, when the magic lessens I take a deep breath just as the magic intensifies tenfold. It feels like I'm being ripped apart, I let out a scream and through the pain and fear I realize something. This scream doesn't even feel like I'm screaming, like it's coming from my mouth but it isn't mine. _

_The magic stops and I collapse, I'm finally able to move my head and I look up and just as unconsciousness is about to embrace me, I see my reflection. At first I think it's someone else, but it's me, I know it's me._

_The reflection stares back through ember eyes, my skin is grey and my tunic is black._

_A final thought appears in my mind. It has begun._

* * *

><p>"AH!" I scream as I awake. I'm in what I assume to be the tent belonging to that carpenter. So, it was all a dream?<p>

"Link! You're awake!" Navi says. She flies over to me from the tent entrance and hugs my nose. "I was so worried, you've been asleep for two days."

"Two days? What happened?" I demand.

"Well, we were having a conversation with when you just decide to fall asleep! Am I that boring kid?" The carpenter responds.

"What?"

"You were talking about the Gerudo when you freaked out and fell off Epona! He dragged you back in here and got you some potion but, we didn't really know what happened to you so we didn't know how to treat it."Navi says.

"Figured it was the heat, but you didn't wake up so I thought maybe some type of poison had done it." The carpenter finishes.

"So, how did you heal me?" I ask.

"We didn't, or rather we couldn't, nothing we tried worked. You woke up on your own kid." The carpenter replies.

"Well anyway, you're awake now and that's what matters. We still have one more sage to free." Navi says.

"And if you could, can you look for my men? Probably got themselves captured if I know them." The carpenter asks.

"No problem. Well, this isn't a time to be lying down. Time to move."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everybody, new chappy time! Hope you enjoy :) And PLEASE read and review, it is VERY helpful when writing a story! Thanks people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>We were almost through the Spirit Temple when I saw something else, it looked like Malon, adult Malon crying in a corner. I watched her for awhile and Navi was looking concerned. Must be another hallucination, been happening a lot since I woke up. The first time it looked like a lizalfos, I grabbed my bow off my back and shot the phantom right between the eyes. It went straight through the monster and disappeared, I thought maybe they had learned magic or a wizrobe was nearby, but Navi said there was nothing there and I was shooting at thin air. It happened again when I first got the Mirror Shield, I looked into it and I didn't see me, I saw Ganon, I was so surprised and frightened I dropped the shield. It's not just monsters, it's places, objects, and people, all just appear.<p>

"You see something, don't you?" Navi asked. She looked worried, like I was losing my mind. For all I know I might be.

"It's nothing" I say quickly. She gives me a yeah-right look but doesn't press me. She been letting a lot slide since the Shadow Temple, I really snapped at her. I'm not really sure what's happening with me lately. The random hostility toward anything that moves, the knowledge of the Gerudo whom I have never heard of before, the passing out, the dream, and now these hallucinations.

"Link, there is something behind this door. Something powerful." She says. I tense, what could be powerful enough for her to sense from behind a door?

We enter the room and I immediately recognize its design, it looks identical to the room holding the Iron Knuckle who guarded the Silver Gauntlets. Only this time, there was not an Iron Knuckle, there were the twin witch sisters, Koume and Kotake.

"Ho ho ho! Looks like someone is here Koume." Kotake says.

"Hee hee hee! Looks like it Kotake! My what an aura he has about him. Wouldnt you agree?" Koume says.

"Oh yes, smells of black magic to me! Powerful, must be the work of our little dearie Ganondorf!" They cackle as one as if in on some hilarious joke. What are they talking about? I dont use black magic.

"What are you two old hags on about?" I demand.

"What insolence! You intrude upon our Temple and insult us?" Koume replies. They float in the air threateningly, then speak as one.

"Oh loyal minion…teach this brat a lesson!" They disappear in a puff of smoke and leave me alone with a rather elaborately decorated Iron Knuckle. I've already defeated two Iron knuckles, why did they think this one could stop me? The answer came when the beast rose to its feet, it raised its hand, snapped its fingers and an axe appeared.

I leapt at it before it had a chance to react, I hit it with a volley of slashes and stabs, after recovering from the initial assault the creature attacked with surprising speed. It brought its axe down, I was able to roll out of the way but the shock of the impact inches from my back sent me flying. I hit the ground and the Knuckle charged once again, I rolled over in time to deflect the axe with my mirror shield, when the axe hit the shield I kicked out as hard as I could at the chink in the armor near the stomach. The Knuckle stumbled back from the impact and I took advantage, I got to me feet and slashed once more. The Knuckle blocked and brought his axe down once again. I sidestepped the axe and cut the straps on the knuckles back, the armor came off with a clunk and the Knuckle tried to hit me with a backswing, I moved out of the way but suffered a small cut to my cheek. The cut infuriated me more than I could control, I went at the creature like a man possessed, slashing over and over, my speed was now beating that of the Knuckle and I was able to strike the vulnerable spot several times.

It fell with a cry and the pieces of armor fell from the beast, I was about to strike it down when I saw who was the wearer of the suit. It was a Gerudo in a white uniform with a long red ponytail.

"Nabooru?" I ask. She looks at me with glazed eyes and shakes her head as if trying to clear it.

"Wha..where am I?" She asks. We suddenly hear the cackle of the witches, Nabooru has a horrified look on her face when she hears the laugh and tries to run but the witches appear in a puff of smoke and before I can react they teleport Nabooru away.

"So, you defeated our pet? No matter, if you want to see her again, come to us!" Koume says. They disappear once again and I swear mentally.

"Navi, can you sense Nabooru?" I ask.

"No, they must be using some kind of dark magic to hide her." Navi replies.

"Nayru! Why is it these people cant fend for themselves?" I yell.

"Link, you dont mean that, it's just the anger talking. Dont let it control you!" She pleads. I look at her and no matter what I try I cant seem to calm down.

"Let's go kill some witches." I snarl. We make our way into the room, the first thing we see is the ladder leading up to the center platform. I head straight there and climb it at a maddening pace.

"Foolish little boy. Even after seeing what we did to that Gerudo you persist. Time to show you our true power! With my frost, I will freeze you to your soul!" Kotake says.

"With my flame, I will burn you to your bone!" Koume says. They emerge from two pillars opposite each other and fly to the center were they circle each other.

Koume is first to attack, she sends a blast of fire my way and I roll away. As soon as I do Kotake sends a beam of ice at me, the game of dodge the magic went on for awhile before Navi finally says, "Link, they're weak to each others magic!"

"How does that help?" I ask over the battle.

"Use your Mirror Shield!" She replies. Farore! How could I have not seen it? Kotake sends another blast of ice and I get out the mirror shield and deflect it back at Koume. She shrieks in pain and while Kotake is distracted by her sisters pain I take out a fire arrow and let it loose.

It's Kotakes turn to shriek now, Koume turns to her sister and says, "Time to stop toying with him eh Kotake?"

"Indeed Koume, lets do it!" The sister replies

They begin to circle each other, when they reach the center they join hands and say, "Koume and Kotakes double dynamite attack!" They disappear in a puff of smoke and merge to make one being. It reminds me of the Great Fairy, only not impossible to look at.

She winks at me before firing two blasts of fire, instead of reflecting it like I expected, my shield absorbs it and starts glowing red. She fires a blast of ice and I deflect again, now it glows white. Maybe I should only deflect one type of magic? She fires three blasts of fire and I deflect every one, the shield starts pulsating rapidly and releases the gathered magic before Twinrova can fire again . She goes down onto a platform adjacent to the main one and I leap straight at her, before she can swat me away I pull out the Master Sword and stab her right through the stomach.

"So, the hero prevails?" She says. She chuckling, she's mocking me! I drive the sword further in and twist it. She begins to float in the air and I have to rip my sword out before it floats away.

She hacks up a bit of blood and says, "My darling son, my Ganondorf. This is my final present to you!" Dark lightning crackles around her body and a ball of magic appears in her hand. I'm not quick enough to dodge this time and the ball hits me square in the chest. I fly off the platform and can feel myself losing consciousness once more.

With her dying breath I can hear her say, "And now, my son will rule all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Looooooong chappy this time huh? What happened? Is link DEAD? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! By the way, I appreciate the reviews and I would appreciate even more! Dont fear reviewing, and the constructive criticism is very helpful as well. Just don't flame or troll please. (Sorceress of Shadows! Dark Link wants to give you cake!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!**

When I woke up I was lying in the center of the Chamber of Sages. How did I..? The memory of my fight with the witches comes rushing back to me, I'm surprised I actually made it back it one piece.

"Navi, he's waking up." I try to get to my feet but an intense wave of pain hits me and I immediately fall back to my lying position.

"Link! Don't rush it! You're still recovering. Those witches really got you, you're lucky it wasn't more serious." Navi scolds.

"What happened to me exactly?" I ask.

"Well, I was able to divert the gate to the Chamber to where you fell, then me and the rest of the Sages patched you up. Navi's right kid, a little later and you would've been like those witches." Nabooru replies. How long has she been standing there?

"How come you didn't dodge, or reflect it?" Navi asks.

"Well gosh Navi, I was a little busy wondering how she was still alive after I stabbed her in the freaking stomach!" I snap. What? Did she think I wanted to get hit?

"Hey kid, calm down. Just because they got in a lucky shot doesn't mean you can just fly off the handle like that." Nabooru says. I can see Navis wings fluttering above me, I can hear her whispering to Nabooru.

"What are you two talking about? I may not be able to stand but I can still hear!" I shout. Nabooru moves over to me and puts a hand on my forehead. "What are you doing?" I demand. She closes her eyes, when she reopens them they begin to glow. I jump involuntarily but Naboous steel grip holds me down.

"Link, stay still. She's trying to help you." Navi says.

"Help me with what? I thought you said I was healed!" I demand. What are they not telling me? What is she doing to me? The glow leaves her eyes and she comes back to reality.

"It's alright kid. Just a check-up from your friendly Gerudo doctor!" Nabooru says. She isn't a very good liar. Why would she lie though?

"Okay. What is really going on? What are you two not telling me?" I ask. They look at each other and nod. Okay, this is getting a little weird.

"Link, you are fully healed, the reason you can't walk is because the Sages and I decided it would be better if we examined you more thoroughly before having you face Ganon." Navi says.

"What the hell, Navi? Examine me? What in Dins name for?" I ask.

"Link, listen to yourself. You would never have reacted that way before the Shadow Temple. Something happened to you during that time and Nabooru is trying to find out what." Navi responds.

"Far as I can tell, there is some very serious black magic coming from you kid. Seems like it's been there awhile too." Nabooru says. What? Black magic?

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I'm the Sage of Spirit kid, I can tell." Nabooru replies.

"Then why don't you just get rid of it?" I demand.

"Sage of Spirit I might be, but I'm not strong enough to get rid of it, this is high level stuff, all the Sages would have to be present to expel it and we're short one member." Nabooru says.

"What? I thought there were only six Sages!" I say.

"No, we're still missing the seventh sage, the Sage of Time." Nabooru says. Sage of Time…there is only one place that sage could be. The Temple of Time.

"Listen, I have to go to the Temple of Time, I need to find her!" I say. Wait…how did I know it's a she?

"Link I don't think…" Navi starts but Rauru appears behind her and interrupts her.

"I'm afraid we have no choice Navi. We have to let him go. It's his destiny." He says. She looks like she wants to argue but knows she can't. I can feel the pain leaving my body and I stand up. Seems they had a change of heart.

"Let's go Navi." I say.

* * *

><p>Why is it taking so long? The hero has already released the Sage of Spirit and yet still the change hasn't occurred! While I did feel some changes in how I seem to act and especially how I look, the full change still hasn't happened. I can now feel Ganon summoning me. I walk into the throne room and Ganon is waiting for me on the throne.<p>

"It is time, I will finish the enchantment." Ganon says. There was more than one part to the spell? "Are you clear on what you are supposed to do once the spell is complete?" He asks.

"Yes" I answer. Finally! Now I can be rid of Ganon and the Hero!

Ganon raises his hand and starts chanting, a light begins to form in his hand and begins weaving through the air towards me. When the light reaches me Ganon utters a sharp word and the light lashes out and grabs me. I don't struggle, I know what's coming. The light completely engulfs me and I close my eyes.

* * *

><p>I make my way through the marketplace and get to the steps of Temple of Time when I suddenly feel very dizzy. I try to balance myself but I can't and I collapse on the steps, my eyes begin to shut and I can see a light surrounding me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Where…where am I? Who am I? Am I even alive? I'm floating in a void of blackness. I'm alone. Or am I? I see something, it looks like…a tree? Yes, it's a tree. A withered tree on a small patch of soil in the middle of the blackness, I feel like that's where I'm supposed to be. Suddenly I'm rushing towards it, I'm going to crash into it! I stop before I can crash and I begin to lower down onto the patch holding the tree. I make my way toward the tree and inspect it, I look all around it and after seeing nothing, decide to sit below the tree until I can figure out what I'm supposed to be doing. As I sit below the tree I notice my own appearance, I'm wearing green tunic with tights and a hat as well as having tan skin.<em>

"_What do I do?" I ask. Not like anyone can hear me._

"_Maybe you shouldn't give up so easily." I jump at the sudden noise and turn to its source, it's a man, maybe 17 years old. He's wearing a black replica of my tunic with grey hair and grey skin to match, but what I notice most are his ember eyes. Is this….me?_

"_Who are you?" I ask. _

_He smiles sweetly and says, "I'm you."_

"_Who are we?" I ask. Seems like a stupid question but his smile doesn't fade._

"_We are Link. And we need to get home." He says._

"_How do we do that? Where is home?" I ask._

_His face turns serious and says, "In order to get home, you have to trust me. Can you do that?" What do I have to lose? _

"_Yes." I reply. He extends his hand and I can see in his eyes he wants me to take it, I comply. I suddenly see the color bleed from his body and down his hand, I look at my hand and see that it is now grey and his is tan. I look up at him and his tunic isn't black anymore, it's green. His hair is now a light blonde and his eyes are deep blue. I release his hand and look at myself, I now look exactly like he did, black tunic, grey skin and hair, and probably ember eyes. He looks at me and begins to laughs cruelly, he reaches out with his hand and grabs the front of my tunic and says, "Let's see how long you survive, shade." I'm suddenly flying away from him and the tree, once again I see only blackness._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally getting down to it! Poor Link, never saw it coming. Oh well! Don't forget to read and review!**_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Zelda characters or any other Zelda stuff.**

* * *

><p>I wake up on the steps leading to the Temple of Time. Did it work? I look at myself and see my skin color and green tunic. Yes! Finally, I can end this.<p>

"Link! Are you ok? You passed out, then you were…cocooned in light." Who? I turn to face the voice and see the same fairy from that day in the Water Temple.

"I'm fine." I say. Just don't get in my way fairy.

"What happened? That kind of stuff just doesn't happen." She says. Persistent little bug.

"The…sages were trying to contact me. They said to be wary of any who claim to be the Sage of Time." I reply. She studies me for a moment and I begin to walk into the temple. I hear her mutter something about not leaving her behind. I'll do worse than that when this is over fairy. I make it to the octagon with the symbol of light when I hear a voice.

"I have been waiting for you, Link." The voice says. I turn to face it and see a male sheikah standing in the doorway. "Link, the Hero of Time. You have overcome many hardships and awakened the six sages. And now you have a final challenge, a showdown with Ganondorf, the King of Evil. Before that…I have one final thing to tell you. Please listen." The sheikah says.

He begins to tell me the story of the triforce and how only those with their hearts in balance would gain the true force if one touched it. Ganondorf, only desired power and therefor only received a third of the true force. "The triforce of power remains with Ganondorf. But the other two parts were gifted to those chosen by destiny. The triforce of courage lies with you Link! And the one other who holds the triforce of wisdom, the leader of the sages and princess of Hyrule." He says. He raises his hand and the symbol of the triforce appears. In a flash of light the sheikah is replaced by none other than princess Zelda.

Well well well, she finally shows her face. I walk towards her as she continues her explanation. I am an arms length from her when she looks in my eyes and narrows her own. "You're…not Link!" She screams. I extend my palm and a purple barrier surrounds her.

"Link! What is going on?" Navi demands. I have had enough of this fairy. I quickly grab one of my bottles and capture the forest spirit. She screams and bangs on the glass and I shake the bottle.

"Don't worry ladies, everything will be over soon. Just as soon as I deliver you to Lord Ganondorf." I say. The look on their faces can only be described as horrified at their heros apparent madness. "Don't worry girls, your hero hasn't turned. In fact, I am not the Hero of Time. I am merely a being who is seeking peace, but that can't happen until Ganon has the true force. Then I can live without interference, from him or your hero." I explain. The barrier containing Zelda floats upward and disappears.

* * *

><p>"Well done shade, return to the castle immediately." Ganon says.<p>

Where am I? I seem to be in a bedroom sprawled out across the bed. My head hurts and I can't seem to remember...anything, not who I am or where I am. I bring my hand to my head and notice how pale I am. Guess I didn't get out much. The question is…what am I doing here? I get out of bed and head for the door. I open it and see a living area, a couch and a couple of chairs with a dining table with a fresh buffet of food sitting on top of it. And on one end of the table is a tall red haired man who has a decent amount of food already on his plate.

He looks up at me and says, "Ah, you're awake! I'm sure you must be hungry, come and eat with me." He gesture at the chair across from him and I sit down. He smiles and continues his meal. Who is this man? He feels…familiar. I feel my stomach growl and suddenly realize how hungry I am. I take a plate and grab as much food as my plate can hold. The man sees this and laughs, not condescending, but friendly. I dig into my food and the man does the same and after filling my belly to the point of bursting the man says, "I am glad to see you enjoy the meal, it has been a long time since anyone dined in these halls. I'm sure you have many questions, and I will happy to answer them, but now is the time for sleep. I will meet with you in the morning and answer your questions then." I am tired, but I have so many questions!

"Can you at least answer two questions for me?" I ask. He raises his eyebrow and nods. "Who am I?" I ask.

"Your name is Link, and you are my soldier." He answers. A soldier? So, I'm in the military?

"Who are you?" I ask.

He smiles and says, "My name is Ganondorf, and I am the King of Hyrule."

**A/N: Uh oh. Link is all confuzzled and little zeldy is kidnapped! I think Navi deserved being stuffed in that bottle don't you? I always wanted to do that in the real game. Anyway, sorry for the delay but finals are coming up and I NEEDED to get some studying done! Please read and review ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

It had been one week since the Hero of Time had woken in the castle, one week since Ganondorf fed him the lies that convinced the hero to return to his, "duties" as captain of the guard under the king. During this week, Ganon had been telling his new captain of the, "Great Rebellion," and how the races were uniting against him. And the hero was buying every word that left Ganons mouth.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked. He turned from his spot on the throne and nodded. What could he want today? He has already told me to keep away from the hero. So what more is left for me? I've captured the sage, my work is done!

"Yes, I have run into an unforeseen obstacle in my plans. It appears the Triforce is smarter than anticipated, as soon as you took control of the heros body, the Triforce of Courage left his hand. I am in the process of locating it, but it could take some time." He says. Time? No, I won't wait any longer! My task is complete!

"I'm done, Ganon. My bond to you is broken, I'm no longer bound by your spell in this body." He raises his head and laughs coldly. He brings his palm forward and I unsheathe my sword and bring it up to block, the surge of magic hits me square in the chest.

How? I blocked! Isn't this the Master Sword? The blade of evils bane? As if on cue Ganon says, "I'm afraid the Triforce isn't the only one who doesn't recognize you as master. This blade was forged for the Hero of Time, and though you inhabit his body you are not him. And know this _shade_, you will always be bound to me."

Always? Is this truly my existence? To be bound to him forever? "What do you want from me?" I ask.

"The memory charm I have placed on the hero is becoming stronger each day. Soon the hero will be gone, and in his place a loyal soldier willing to fight and die for me. However, I need to find the current bearer of the Triforce of courage. To speed up this process, I'm sending you and the hero out to search for the new bearer." He explained.

"That could take weeks to scour every race in Hyrule!" I say.

"You won't be travelling together, you will search from Castletown to Lake Hylia, and the hero will search from Gerudo Valley to Kokiri Forest. Meanwhile, you can find the sages the hero freed." He says.

"And?" I ask.

"Kill them. There is no point in trying to imprison them, so destroy them before they become an issue." Ganon says.

"Kill them? Isn't there a chance they could awaken the hero from your spell?" I ask.

"No. The spell is in its final stage, so there is minimal danger. You are dismissed, I must discuss this with my 'captain.'" He says.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the same bed I woke up in a week ago, sprawled across the bed with the sheets tossed everywhere. More nightmares, visions of creatures and places and experiences that seem so real. But it's just a dream. I walk into the living area to find it completely spotless, everything from the night before scrubbed and stowed away. I look around the room and see a young girl with long red hair cleaning the dishes.<p>

"Would you like some help miss?" I ask. She looks at me in surprise and with a smile nods. "What's your name?" I ask over the dishes.

"Malon. What's yours?" She asks.

"I'm Link. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Malon!" I say. She smiles and bows.

"Likewise sir Link!" She says. She then tells me how after her father lost his ranch she had to take an extra job on top of working for the ranches new owner. I tell her who I am and she seems a bit put off. "How can you work for Ganondorf? He's vile and cruel!" She says as she scrubs furiously.

"Well, I…."

"Mhmm, you don't even know do you?" She finishes. Can I trust him? He's never seemed cruel to me, but maybe that's because I'm his captain. "Take my advice, as soon as you get the chance, get away from him!" She says. Get away? I'm not in danger. Am I?

We finish the dishes in silence and I excuse myself and say, "It was nice to meet you Malon. I hope everything works out for you." She studies me for a moment, "What?" I ask.

"Nothing, it's just that for a moment you looked like… Never mind, it's impossible. Nice to meet you too! Remember what I said, get away from him." She says.

* * *

><p>I had just made it to Kakariko Village when I thought once more to my encounter with Ganon earlier. <em>And know this shade, you will always be bound to me.<em> No, I have to find a way. A way of releasing his grip on me. Maybe…maybe I could fight him. No, this sword is useless now without the hero. Wait, the hero! Of course! If I can restore his memories, he can wield this sword and destroy Ganon! But first I have to find him. By now he is probably at Kokiri Forest, and if what Ganon told me is true, he is about to destroy the forest sage. But what gives the hero his power is through the aid of the sages, and he is on his way to kill one now!

I took off at a dead run toward the forest, praying to whichever goddess would listen that I would make it in time. Wait, the hero had a steed did he not? I quickly scan my inventory for the heros prized instrument, the Ocarina of Time and look for a record of the songs he played. I find both and quickly play the song labeled, 'Eponas song.' As soon as the instrument leaves my lips the horse comes into view. I leap onto the horse and urge her toward the forest. We arrive as the moon rises.

**A/N: Sorry about the loooooooooooooooooooong wait but I'm on vacation at my Grandmas house and she has NO INTERNET! Crazy right? Who doesn't have internet? My grandma, that's who. Anyway, Ganons got Link so mixed up and Dark Link wants to rebell! Fun stuff right? And I will try to upload soon but…..don't wait up till I'm home!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, I wouldn't be writing this, I would be making it into a game.**

I had arrived at Kokiri Forest for only a moment before I was ambushed by its denizens, the Kokiri. I had been walking along when two of them jumped out from behind a stump and dove for my feet, three more came from the trees and jumped onto my back. I tried to grab them when I came to a realization, my arms weren't moving, they had some kind of vine in each of their hands and had been rapping them around me while I was distracted. I attempted to break free of the vines but whenever I struggled they would get tighter. Great, ambushed by a bunch of kids, and the kids were winning. When I was completely rapped a single Kokiri stepped forward, strange…he looks so familiar. But, I had never seen the Kokiri before, had I?

"Great job, guys! Saria will be so impressed with me, she'll have to like me now!" He said. Saria? Why do I know that name? "Who's got the sleepy stuff?" He asked. Sleepy stuff?

Another Kokiri stepped up to me and said, "Nighty night!" She threw some kind of powder in my face and as I inhaled it I could feel my limbs going numb, I tried once again to break the vines but my strength was going fast. I could feel myself falling into sleep and could no longer stand, I was asleep before my body hit the ground.

xxx

Where am I? I bring a hand to my head and try to clear it as I recall what happened and how I got here, in this little house that looks like it was built in a tree. The ambush pops into my head and I am reminded of the last words spoken to me, _"Nighty night!" _They drugged me, then carried me here? Pretty good for a bunch of kids to take me down.

"Morning sleepy-head!" I jump at the noise and turn to see the person who has entered, it's another Kokiri, with the normal Kokiri get-up and green hair with matching green eyes. "About time you woke up! Sorry about earlier, it's just that a lot of monsters have been entering the forest lately and the Great Deku Tree told us to be careful. And Mido interpreted that as, 'Get them first!'

"Mido? Great Deku Tree? You'll have to fill me in here, I'm lost." I say.

So we talked and took a tour of their forest. Many of the Kokiri gave me funny looks, like I've grown two heads or something. She introduced me to many of the Kokiri like the Know-it-all brothers, Fado, the twins, and Mido who led the ambush. The Kokiri I was with made him say he was sorry. We passed an old tree-house and I asked who lived there, her only response was, "A hero."

"Well, I appreciate you showing me around. Thank you, um….. I'm sorry! I never even got your name!" I say.

She laughs and says, "I'm Saria! What's yours?" Saria? This is Saria? Dear Farore, so this is who I'm supposed to kill. A helpless little girl.

Memories of my conversation with Malon surface, _"He's vile and cruel! If you get a chance, get away from him!" _What should I do? How can I turn against him?

My breathing becomes heavy and rapid, I can't stop now, I have to do it! I can't, she's just a child! I have to, I'm his captain! I can't! I can! "Are you okay? Don't breath so hard, you'll hyperventilate." She says. I can't do this! I must do this! My breathing intensifies as does the battle within me. My vision blurs and it's hard to stand, she sees this and runs out to get help. The last thing I say when she renters before I pass out is, "My name is….Link."

* * *

><p>I make it to the edge of the forest and dismount the steed, pretty good horse I must admit. I run straight in and don't look back, Nayru, Farore, and Din let me have made it.<p>

I make my way through the trees and into the area where the Kokiris live, I scan each house and earn a few angry glares and shouts from the Kokiri for coming into their homes uninvited, I ignore them and find a group of Kokiri gathered around the entrance to the Great Deku Trees Glade. What's going on here?

I push my way through to the front to see a Kokiri guarding the way with his arms crossed trying to look tough. "What's going on?" I ask.

"Something that doesn't concern you!" He snaps. Oh, really?

I pick him up by the scruff of his neck and toss him into the pond behind me, all the Kokiri bust out laughing then go see if he's okay. He denies any help and manages to slip and fall in again.

I make my way into the glade and see a single Kokiri before the Great Deku Tree talking, "Will he be okay?"

"I know not, he is struggling within himself, and until he finds his answer he will not awaken." The tree responds.

"Please Link, you can do it." She says. I can see tears landing on Link.

"Perhaps I can help. After all, I am his shadow." I say. She turns to me and is both shocked and angry.

"What did you do to him?" She demands.

"I once worked for Ganondorf. During that time, he used a spell for me and the hero to switch bodies so I could capture the Seventh Sage, and return the heros body to him. But, I realize now that Ganon must be stopped, and I need the heros help."

"He didn't even recognize me! And he didn't even say anything about the sages or Zelda or anything!" She says.

"Ganon placed a memory charm on him. He won't remember anything by tomorrow, the old Link will be gone forever. I might be able to help him find his memories again, but it might be too late." I say.

"Ye must try, if only a chance exists we must take it!" The Deku Tree says.

"Very well." I say. I walk up to him and place a hand on his head, I begin chanting a spell I had learned from Ganons interrogations. A spell used to enter the mind of its victim and destroy it. Only this time, I will use it to piece his mind back together. I end the spell by clutching his head and uttering a final sharp word.

Everything goes black as I enter the mind of the Hero of Time.

**A/N: INTERNET! THANK YOU GOD! Anyway, poor old Link, so abused. And Dark Link entering the fathoms of his mind. What will he find? WHO KNOWS? As always, read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, Dark Link would have his own game.**

_I'm floating in the blackness, searching, searching for the hero. He is lost in here, without a way back. I have to find him, before he is lost forever. _

_Something is coming, a clearing in the blackness. It looks like a part of the Lost Woods, as I approach I can hear music, Sarias song. Someone is playing that song, a flute and….an ocarina. I can see two stumps coming out of the forest floor and on each of them stands a person, one of them is a Skull Kid, and the other is….Link? It's Link yes, but he's only eleven years old. It can't be the real Link though, just a small part of him. _

_They both stop playing when they see me, the Skull Kid jumps into the trees and disappears. "Aw, he's such a scaredy cat. Hi! I'm Link!" Little Link says. So, this is what he looked like before the Mater Sword, kinda cute._

"_Hi Link, I'm….Dark. I'm looking for my friend, he looks a lot like you, but older. Have you seen him?" I ask._

"_Oh, sure! He went over there somewhere." He points toward the blackness. "I was too busy practicing to stop and say hello, but he seemed like he was in a big hurry." He says. _

"_Thanks, Link. You've been a big help." I say._

"_No problem! Hope you find your friend!" He says. I head towards where he pointed and hope he was right._

_It's not long before I start to see something again, this time it's nothing but rock face. Probably Death Mountain. I make my way up the rocks bit by bit, I lose my foothold and begin to slide down. I'm going to fall! Suddenly, a hand reaches out and grabs my hand. I look up to see another Link, completely dressed in his red tunic. _

_He pulls me up and with a smile says, "You looked like you could use some help! I'm Link, sworn brother to the Gorons!" He says. Another one? Hmm…this doesn't look like the right Link either._

"_I appreciate your help Link. I'm looking for my friend, he's wearing a green tunic and…" _

"_I saw him! He was in such a rush I couldn't even welcome him to the mountain!" He interrupts. "He went over there, I think he was hurt, you'd better get him some help!" He says. He points once again towards the blackness. Hurt? From what?_

"_Thanks for your help, Link." I say._

_He laughs and pats me on the back roughly and says, "Anytime! Tell your friend I said hi!" He says. I set out towards the blackness once again._

_When the mountain disappears from view, I start to hear rushing water, Lake Hylia? Zoras Domain? I walk forward and see a beautiful waterfall in the middle of a cavern. Zoras Domain. I can hear footsteps, they're coming from down near the waters basin, I make my way down to see who it is. Turns out it's another Link, this one wearing the blue tunic and pacing back and forth._

"_Oh, hello. I'm sorry, I really don't have time to talk right now." He says quickly._

"_This will only take a moment." I assure him._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I guess I'm just nervous. But who wouldn't be, right? I mean it is natural to be nervous isn't it? Before something like this." He says._

"_Why would you be nervous?" I ask._

"_You didn't know? Well, it's just that… Well, you see…. I'm getting married!" He blurts out._

"_Married? You're getting married? To who?" I demand._

"_Well, she's the most gorgeous, most beautiful creature who ever lived. Princess Ruto. We've been engaged for seven years. Can you believe that? Seven years!" He says._

"_Ruto? How can you marry Ruto?" I ask._

"_Well, the Zoras say that only when you're eighteen can you marry, and I turned eighteen today! I can't believe it's finally happening! Oh, what did you want again? I guess I got carried away." He says._

"_Oh, right. Have you seen a man in a green tunic? Someone else said he was headed this way." I say._

"_I don't recall seeing anyone like that… No wait! I do remember him! He swam over there, he was pretty badly hurt I'd say, especially from that blood." He says. He points toward the blackness once again._

"_Thanks for your help and…good luck on your wedding." I say. He's gonna need it. I swim toward the blackness once again in my search._

_It's not long before my feet hit solid ground and I no longer have to swim, this reminds me of the time I had to dive off the waterfall to get those….. Wait, I never did that, Link did that! Oh no, I've been in here too long! His memories are starting to bleed over into my mind. I have to hurry!_

_The ground underneath me turns grainy, like sand. A sudden gust of wind hits me and I get a sudden chill. Something's wrong, how right I am. Three lizalfos suddenly pop up out of the sand and catch me by surprise. An ambush! I shouldn't have let my guard down!_

_They surround me quickly and each take turns trying to slice me, one of their blades hits my leg and I fall into the sand. A lizalfos jumps on top of me, raises it's blade to strike me down, and is stabbed through the stomach by a scimitar. Gerudo? Here? I'm not complaining. I could use some help. The lizalfos falls in the sand next to me and I get a look at my savior, it's another Link, in black riding leathers similar to Ganondorfs and dual scimatars in each hand. He immediately jumps into battle against the other two, quickly dodging the first slice from a blade and countering with a volley of slashes, killing another lizalfos. The final lizalfos, seeing its fallen comrades, flees into the desert. _

"_Oh no you don't." Gerudo Link says. He pulls his bow and arrow from his back and notches an arrow, the tip alights with fire magic, and fires at the fleeing creature. The beast bursts into flames and dies._

"_Nice work." I say. He turns to look at me, then begins walking in the other direction. I get up and run after him, "Wait! That was amazing! Why just save me then leave?" I ask._

_He turns on his heel and looks me dead in the eye and says, "First, that wasn't amazing, they were only beasts, and simpletons, not unlike yourself. Second, I didn't 'save' you, I stopped a threat from reaching the fortress. Plain and simple, just the way someone like you needs it." He says. Simpleton? _

"_If they're only simpleton beasts, why do you need to protect the fortress from them?" I ask._

"_Better question. Why the hell are you still following me?" He says._

"_Okay, then here's another one. How are you a member of the Gerudo? They only have one male member right?" I ask._

"_You're just going to keep following me till I tell you right?" He asks. How well he knows me._

"_Yeah, pretty much."_

_He sighs and says, "About a year ago, I snuck into their fortress to free some carpenters who were stupid enough to get caught by the Gerudo. I had to sneak my way through most of their fortress and even fight some of them, each battle I won. They found this surprising in a man and made me a member. There, satisfied?" He says._

"_Almost, did you see a man in a green tunic?" I ask._

"_Yeah, I saw him. That fool headed that way, the hell was he thinking?" He says. Once again he points toward the blackness._

"_Thanks." I say._

"_Finally! I thought I was gonna have to kill you just to shut you up!" He says. Charming fellow. I head toward the darkness once again._

_I am greeted by the floor shifting from sand to stone, and instead of wind I hear an unseen choir chanting the Song of Time._

_Only one place this could be, the Temple of Time. I look around and immediately notice Link, the real Link this time, sitting on the alter of the spiritual stones. I run up to him and when I'm next to him I notice how badly hurt he is, there's a large gash on his cheek and one on his stomach as well as multiple bruises along his ribs and legs. His shield arm looks broken and his sword arm isn't much better._

"_Nayru, Farore, and Din who did this to you?" I ask. He says nothing, he just points towards the entrance to the temple then passes out on the alter._

_I turn to look at what he pointed at and see another Link, only this one, this one looked like evil incarnate. His tunic was a mixture of red and black with golden armor covering his torso and throwing knives strapped along his waist and on his boots, he had a small dagger attached to the front of his armor and a longbow on his back, he also had what looked like a scythe attached to his back. But his eyes were most noticeable, there were no pupils, no irises, just complete white._

"_You're Ganons perfect soldier aren't you? After Links memory is gone, this is what he'll become isn't it?" I ask. He just nods, no hesitation, no denial, just acceptance. _

_My mind is suddenly assaulted by a memory, _We walk into the room after dragging through this goddess forsaken temple and are met by a strange sight, in the middle of the room there's a withered old tree, behind the tree is the way out, the rest of the room is covered in a strange fog.

"Be careful Link, this room is different, there is danger here." My guardian fairy warns. Thank Nayru for guardian fairies.

"Thanks navi." I say. She's right, this room doesn't feel right. I take a quick look around, and after seeing nothing, sprint for the door. "Navi, are you sure we are supposed to be here? This door is locked!" I say. We looked everywhere else didn't we?

"Link we have explored everywhere else. Theres nowhere else to go!" What are we supposed to do then?

I turn around and see something horrifying, it looks like me, only it's completely dark, except for the eyes. "What the?" I say.

"Welcome, hero."

_Agh! I need to leave, soon! The bleeding effect is getting worse! If I don't leave soon, I might start to believe I am the hero!_

"_Give him to me." The evil Link says._

"_Not a chance." I say._

_It takes out it's scythe and says, "Then you will die as well."_

**A/N: So many Links! I honestly loved writing this chapter, just because I could make the Links! Who will win? Will the real Link DIE? Well, you'll just have to wait! Read and review!**_  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: You stupid? Of course I don't own Zelda!**

_I'm fighting, fighting for the hero, if I fail, the hero will be gone forever._

_I lunge at him with my sword and he dodges easily, I immediately duck under his scythe and attempt to counter with a slice to his feet, he jumps over my blade and kicks me in the chest. As I recoil he takes out two throwing knives and throws them both at me, one I'm able to deflect, but the other was able to strike my leg and brings me down to one knee. His scythe begins to crackle with dark magic and he strikes the ground, a shockwave of dark magic is sent in all directions, I tried to get up so I could avoid it but the injury to my leg prevented me and all I could do was hold up my shield and take it. When it hit an intense pain shot through my arm and I nearly dropped my shield, but before I got the chance Evil Link bull-rushed me and knocked me onto my back._

"_I expected more, disappointing. This will herald your end." Evil Link said._

_He raised his scythe above his head and was about to bring it down, then I heard, "Nayrus love…good luck." Link said as he passed out again, a blue shield surrounded me as Evil Link brought his weapon down. It clanged uselessly off the shield and I took this opportunity and attempted to stab him, he jumped up off me before he could take the full force of my sword but I was able to hit the straps holding his armor in place. The armor fell off in a heap, he backpedalled once more and I charged him with a slice directly toward his head, he was just able to dodge before I used my shield to bash him in the stomach, I then stabbed him directly in the stomach and he fell to the floor._

"_Finally." I say. Good thing to, looks like the spell is about to wear off. I turn towards Link and he's still unconscious on the alter. How? I thought once I got rid of the seal Link would be back to normal. _

_I turn towards where I left the body of Evil Link, and am greeted by a scythe tearing across my face. I bring my sword down in a chop and break his scythe in two. He tosses the weapon to the side and gets out his dagger. He charges me again with series of quick slashes and I deflect them with my shield, I try to retaliate with my sword but he continues his assault and all I can do is dodge and deflect, I look for an opening and see a small window when he was switching feet. Everything moves in slow motion as I go once again for the wound I made earlier in his stomach. My sword slides easily through and just to be sure this time, I twist the blade._

_He stares at me in disbelief and says, "Impossible." _

_I smile and say, "You're not Link, you're just a shell of a man." _

_He smiles back and says with his dying breath, "And you are just a shadow of one."_

_I pull my sword out and let him fall to the ground once more, this time he disappears in a cloud of black mist._

_I walk up to Link to see if he is okay and see that he is back on his feet and there's no sign of any injuries._

"_Thanks for your help, I never thought I would ever see you again. I'm glad I was wrong!" Link says._

"_Link! You're alright!" I say._

"_Yeah, I guess when you defeated him, Ganons spell was broken." Link says._

"_Well then, we'd better get out of here." I say quickly. I begin to chant the spell to release the bond._

_I say the final word and exit the mind of the Hero of Time._

* * *

><p>"Saria, come quickly! They are waking up!" I hear the Deku Tree say.<p>

Saria comes running up to…me? And gives me the biggest hug I've ever had, come to think of it, it's the only hug I've ever had. "Oh, Link! I'm so glad you're awake! I was worried." She says.

"Um…Saria? I'm not Link, Link is back in his own body." I say. Saria blushes a deep red that matches my own face, and quickly releases her grip.

"I'm sorry, I thought…..I'm sorry." She says.

"It's good to know I'm loved Saria. I'm sorry about worrying you like that." Link says.

"It's okay Link! And Dark…thanks for helping. I know you didn't have to, and I really appreciate it." Saria says.

"It was my fault in the first place, I'm sorry Link, and I'm sorry Saria." I say.

"I'm just glad you decided to help, if you hadn't…I wouldn't be here now." Link says.

"Well, there's only one thing left to do." I say.

"What's that?" Link and Saria say together.

My face darkens and I say, "Kill Ganon."

**A/N: We're getting down to it! Yay! Link's back! I'm glad, poor Link has been so messed with in this story. I think it's time to get some revenge on Ganon! Only 1 or 2 more chapters left!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, every character would die. A horrible painful death.**

We arrive at the Temple of Time as the prelude of light leaves the heros lips.

"Okay, you ready?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says. Oh my Goddess! I just realized something! I reach into Links pouch and pull out a bottle, inside the bottle the fairy bangs against the glass. I release the cork and let her out.

"How dare you! Link, do you know what he did?" Navi demands.

"Yeah, Navi. I know, but Dark isn't evil, he's changed. He saved me! I think that says a lot." Link says. She looks at me then back to Link. She narrows her eyes at me and studies me. She whispers something to Link.

"Okay, Navi. I will." He says.

"What did she say?" I ask.

"Be careful." He replies.

Rauru appears in a flash of light and says, "Zelda was unable to give you her gift before she was captured, so that responsibility falls to me." He raises his hands and in a flash of light the weapon appears. "These are the sacred arrows of light, the only weapon that can penetrate the evil kings defenses."

The weapon floats over to Link and he places it in his quiver. "Thanks, Rauru." Link says. Rauru nods and disappears.

"Well, time to make like a hero." I say. We make our way through the marketplace and towards the castle. We find that the castle itself is suspended above a river of lava. "After you." I say. Link smiles and shakes his head quickly.

"Six sages! Gather your energy, and provide a way!" I can hear Rauru shout. Suddenly, great orbs of energy begin to rain down on the gap between us and the castle, the orbs float and merge together to create a bridge.

"Wow, cool." Link says.

We walk into the main chamber of the castle and find the center pillar surrounded by a strange shroud. "Piece of cake. Ganon taught me about these, they're impenetrable as long as they're active, but there are cores that power this thing. We just need to destroy all the cores and this thing will shut down. Judging by those beams of light, I'd say each one represents a core. We should split up, you go right, I go left." I say.

"How are we supposed to destroy them?" Link asks.

"Well….Ganon said only weapons of extreme power could destroy them. You have the Master Sword, and I could use…the light arrows." I say.

"Okay, here you go. And remember, as long as you have magic reserves, you won't run out of arrows." Link says.

I head into the room marked with the symbol of the Sage of Spirit, inside I find a room full of silver rupees, beamos, and spike traps. I run straight at the first rupee I see and avoid all enemies and traps as I go, I have no intension of wasting any time here. I grab the final rupee and the door unlocks. I walk through and I notice I appear to be in some kind of cell. There's a slot at the top of the cell, and a crystal switch far beyond the bars and one right next to the bars. I skinny my arm through the bars and use my hookshot on the far switch. The door to the cell unlocks and I walk through.

Several rooms of puzzle-solving later, we meet up outside the room with the light symbol over it, and notice immediately that it is blocked off.

"Can we blow it up? I've got some bombs left." I say.

"No, I've seen this type of rock before. My guess is, it can only be crushed." Link says.

"How? Neither one of us is exactly a human wrecking ball. What I wouldn't give for a goron right now." I say.

"Well, I doubt even with the silver gauntlets I could lift this." Link says.

"Well…I did find these golden gauntlets, but I don't think they work." I say.

"Did you even try them out yet?" Link asks.

"Um…no." I admit.

He gestures towards the rock and I approach it, I bend down and find a firm grip, I lift and…. Oh my Goddess, I'm lifting a giant rock! I toss the rock behind me and it shatters against the barrier. After destroying the final core and making our way up the tower, we make it to the room from where organ music comes, this is it. Ganon is behind this door, it's finally time. I'll finally be free of him…forever. I gather up my courage as we enter the room.

He continues to play as we enter, Zelda is suspended above the organ in the same crystal I placed her in. He stops playing abruptly and turns to face us.

"Welcome hero. Shade, you have failed me. There is only one thing to do with a failure." He says. He raises the back of his hand to reveal the triforce, the same image appears on both Zelda and Link, and says, "These toys are too much for you. I demand you return them to me!"

A wave of darkness surrounds us and Ganon takes to the air, the organ disappearing from behind him, and he strikes the ground. The inner platforms begin to collapse, the hero is able to backflip out of the way, I however, plummet to the base of the tower.

I hit the ground with an audible crunch and painfully het back up, I attempt to climb up the ladder leading to the top and can hear the sounds of battle, Ganon is tossing orbs of magic at Link and Link is deflecting them back. They seem to play a game of deadly tennis until Ganon misses and is hit by the blast, Link gets out his bow and fires off a light arrow at the now wounded Ganon

It strikes dead on and sends Ganon to the ground, I get to the top and begin to strike Ganon with all I have. Ganon regains his defenses and rises into the air, I jump back to where Link is before Ganon can send me back down with another blow to the ground.

We continue this trend for awhile longer until Ganon creates a large ball of energy and releases it, the large ball splits into smaller orbs that seem to home in on us. I'm able to avoid it, but Link is struck and falls to the floor.

"C'mon Link, get up!" I shout. He pushes himself up as Ganon charges another ball. Link shoots another light arrow while Ganon is charging, he is caught unprepared and is struck by it. He falls to the ground and myself and Link rush towards him, we both strike at the same time and Ganon begins to cough up blood.

"Impossible." He breaths.

He raises his arms above his head and screams, he glows with power and the room seems to disintegrate.

Zelda is lowered to the ground and the crystal releases her, the tower begins to quake and Zelda says, "Quickly, we must leave! With his dying breath Ganon is bringing the tower down!" She says.

So we run, run as fast as humanly possible, fighting any enemy that got in our way while Zelda opened the doors.

We made our way to the bottom, when we heard a sound coming from the rubble. It couldn't be…

Turns out it could, ole Ganon pops out of the rubble, holds up his hand, and suddenly a blue light engulfs him. Transforming him into a monstrous beast.

Link and I both charge him and a wall of flame separates us from Zelda, Ganon flails at us with his sword, I take a hit to the chest and Link sword is knocked behind the wall of fire.

"Link! Use your hammer!" I scream. Unfortunatly, this catches Ganon attention and he swats me away with his sword and charges Link.

Link rolls under Ganons legs and strikes his prone tail, Ganon roars in pain and swings furiously at Link who seems to be dodging pretty well. Ganon was able to get a hit in and the hit launches Link across the arena, Link seems to be having a hard time getting up, until the glow of a small pink fairy surrounds him and heals him of his wounds.

My turn, I charge Ganon and get out some deku nuts, I toss them all directly at his eyes and one actually strikes it, Ganon rears up, blinded, and I take this opportunity to stab his tail.

He falls to the ground and the barrier of fire fails, Links takes off for his sword and Zelda sends out a wave of magic towards Ganon. "I'm holding him in place, strike him down!" She says. Don't need to tell us twice.

We both strike Ganon at the same time, my sword buries deep into his forehead while Links goes right between his beady little eyes.

"Six sages, now!" Zelda shouts. A wave of magic washes over Ganon, when the magic fades, Ganon is gone.

**A/N: WOOO! Ding dong the wicked Ganon is dead! The final chapter. What did you think? I personally REALLY enjoyed writing this story.**

**Can we get some reviews for final chapter?**

**(There will be a epilogue!)**


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I totally own Legend of Zelda! No I don't, I hate my life.**

After Ganons defeat, Zelda transported us high above the clouds. "Thank you for all you've done, Link. And Dark, thank you as well. Without you two, this land would have been cast into blackness. Link, I must apologize, it was only through my foolishness that Ganon was able to steal the triforce from the Sacred Realm." She says.

"You're not the only one who's made mistakes, it wasn't your fault. You were just doing what you thought was best for your kingdom." Link says.

As they continue their conversation, I begin to feel very weak, suddenly I'm no longer able to stand and I collapse.

"Dark, what's wrong?" Link asks.

"I'm not sure, I feel so…weak." I say.

"Look! He's fading!" Zelda shouts.

I look at my own hand and see that she's right, I seem to be fading away. My mind recalls my conversation with Ganon, _"Know this shade, you will always be bound to me"_

"It's Ganon, he's trying to drag me to the Dark World with him." I say.

"Is there any way we can stop this?" Link asks.

"No, it's okay though. Cause now Hyrule is safe, and I will keep him under control in the Dark World." I say.

"No, you can't just…. There's got to be a way!" Link says.

"It's okay Link, I'll be fine." I assure him.

"Wait, Zelda! Send us back in Time! Maybe then Ganon won't be able to reach him!" Link says.

"Okay, but Link, if I send you back now, I'll have to send you back to before you ever obtained the Master Sword. This will close the roads between times." Zelda says.

"What? Why?" Link asks.

"We need to ensure Ganondorf never gets his hands on the triforce, you need to warn me seven years ago about Ganons coup. At this point in time, I will never have met you." Zelda says.

"Okay, here's the ocarina." Link says. He hands her the ocarina and she begins to play the song of time.

Suddenly myself and Link are engulfed in blue light and I can feel myself…growing smaller?

As the light fades, I can see Ganon can no longer reach me, I look around and see Link, a considerably smaller Link. "Looks like it worked." I say in a voice that seems far too high. I bring a hand to my throat and say, "Why is my voice so high?"

Links laughs and says, "You're only eleven years old! What did you expect?"

"I don't know, I guess I didn't expect an age change at all." I say.

"Well, we'd better go talk to Zelda." Link says.

"After that?" I ask.

"I don't know. But hey, I think Saria likes you." Link says.

I blush a deep red and say, "I..you…shut up." I suddenly recall my visit to Links mind, I smile devilishly and say, "Well, I know Ruto likes you!"

It's his turn to blush and he chases me around the temple, it turns into a wrestling match which Link would have won, if not for some quick thinking on my part.

"Hey, no fair!" Link shouts. I get up off of him.

"Enough fooling around I guess. Hey, where's Navi?" I ask.

Link looks around hastily and says, "I don't know! I haven't seen her since our battle with Ganon!"

"Oh man. What are you going to do?" I ask.

"I'm gonna find her. You in?" Link asks.

"Definitely."

**A/N: And that's the end? So, what did you think of my very first fanfic? Was it good, bad, ugly, or awesome? Write a review and let me know!**

**By the way...I need to give a shout-out to everybody who reviewed. So...DarkMaiden95, Anonymous, Ribke D'Crazy, and finally, the awesomest, greatest, most fantastic person who ever walked the earth, SORCERESS OF SHADOWS! You are the greatest reviewer I have ever seen and I look forward to reading and reviewing your magnificent stories and hope you continue to review mine! **

**I will probably write a sequel to this story during Majoras Mask. So be aware and thank you all!**


End file.
